Finding the Locket
by RachelFaith00
Summary: World's greatest storm ever known is coming to Jump city! There is only one way to save JUmp city but only the Titan girls can! A trip to Tamaran to get the famous through the whole outer space, the locket. Only the locket has the power to save Jump city. Will the girls make it back to jump city in time before the storm hits it? Will they be given the locket so easy? chap 3 note
1. Leaving

**Me: Um hey people, it's been a loooooooong time since I last updated this story huh? I haven't forgotten about this one! I'll be updating this one as often as my other story 'I'll find you' this chapter and story will be longer**

**Kyand'r: I wish I was in this story…**

**Me: Kyand'r, if you really want to be in it, you need to ask me and go find yourself a part**

**Kyand'r: Umm okay! Can I be in the story?**

**Me: Okay**

**Kyand'r: YAY! See you readers in the story! Or later chapters**

**Discalmer: I don't own teen titans at all; I'm just borrowing them for my dream fic**

_**Finding the locket**_

Chapter 1: Leaving

"_**People of Jump city, in the next 24 hours, the mother of all rain storms is coming your way. Get to another city; take your pets, children and yourselves. You all leave now!"**_

"_**There's no way of stopping this storm from coming."**_

"_**SAVE YOURSELFS! IT'S COMING NO MATTER WHAT!"**_

"_**RUN! IT'S COMING!"**_

"_**NOTHING CAN SAVE US! PACK YOUR BAGS AND LET'S GO!"**_

"_**The Stomr is so deadly, it can wipe us all out in one second if we DON'T GET OUT!"**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Freaky, "Cyborg said walking from his spot in the middle of the 'C' shaped couch and walks off to turn off the huge Tv, "Should we go along with them? The whole city is going to another town somewhere" Beast Boy started, "I don't want to die in the storm that's soon to be heading this way! I want to live! There are so many things I still want to do in life"

"Friends! I have heard of the storm, it is a very rare thing to happen! Friends Raven, Terra and I shall go to Tamaran to get it" Starfire said happily about her idea to stop the storm, "Wait, why can't the boys come?" Robin said.

"It is said if a male dare touches the locket, they will get behind bars for touching the locket"

"Um okay so only females can touch it?"

"Yes, Robin. It is very powerful, too powerful that the guards have to guard it fomr day to night, years to years"

"Sounds like a very special locket" Terra said.

"It is, I wish you can see the locket, but when we return, we must stop this storm from happening"

"The locket is our_ only_ hope?" Terra asked,

"Yes, it is Jump City's only hope. Friends, shall we depart on our trip to my home world?" Starfire said happier knowing she'll get to see her beloved home world, people, her family and Galfore, but mostly, the locket.

It was shaped as a heart, very beautiful bright colors on it, its said dif any tamarian could touch it, it's one of the royal tamarians and special tamarians could touch it. Even the males could.

It's also said to be made of pure gold, if anyone touches it, they would have power over the locket, and may do whatever they please with it, even evil things, sometimes even it can cause death to its owner or whoever is holding it whenever they don't treat it with care or some other reasons.

The locket was made by the one and only X'hal, the goddess they worshiped on Tamaran **(I'm not sure if they worshiped X'hal or even if X'hal is Tamaran's goddess but that's how I'm making this story I guess) **they guessed when X'hal finished the _Great and Powerful_ Locket, she put as one of the final details, was its Power, Greatness, beautifulness and gift of life and death. If the locket was destroyed, all hope was lost, X'hal could not make another, since she passed many years before Starfire's birth.

"Sure," Raven said putting a book mark in her book and getting up from the couch, and walked towards Starfire.

Terra jumped from the place she was sitting on the couch, "When do we go?"

"We must depart now friend Terra" Starfire said walking towards Robin, "I shall miss you friend Robin"

"I'll miss you too Starfire" Robin said sadly knowing Starfire and the two girls would have to leave them for….who knows how many hours.

Starfire turned to go, but robin put his hand on on her arm, "Wait, I got you this..." Robin said making sure she turned to face him, and then he pulled out a necklace with emerald diamond on it, "Robin, it is beautiful" She said as he put the necklace on her neck.

Once he was finished putting the necklace around her neck, she gave him one of her most famous bone Breaking hugs, "Star….fire…..can't….breathe!" Robin struggled to say in the tight hugs, "Oh I am sorry Robin!" Starfire said letting go, "its okay, Starfire"

"You girls will need a spaceship if you're going to go to Tamaran" Cyborg said,"You're going to build one fast for us?" Terra asked Cyborg, "No, I'll let you girls borrow the T- Ship"

"What if we crash it into a rock out there?"

"No worries, any I'll tighten the T-Ship a bit more and make it more hard so if you girls cash it, it won't break that easy"

"Thanks Cyborg"

"No problem Terra" Cyborg said while he walked off the get the t-Ship ready for outer space.

_**Five minutes later,**_

"Done Girls time to go" Cyborg said walking into the main room, "Yes! I always wanted to see a real life alien planet!" Terra said running off to go be the first one in the T-ship.

"Bye girls!" Robin cried as the T-Ship began to fly off into outer space.

"Be safe" Beast Boy said softly watching the ship fly off until it went out of his sight.

**Kyand'r:What's next?**

**Me: Okay, I'm so not telling cuaseA) haven't thought it out B) I don't eant to spoil next chapter. Anyways, this chapter was pretty long; I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Kyand'r: I think **_**that **_**I'll in it next chapter!**

**Me:Okay bye!**

**Kyand'r: Review please!**


	2. Tamaran

**Kyand'r: I am your host for the rest of the story! Hope you enjoy the story guys, cause I know I am so far! Ohhhhh Yeah, cover will show up later in the story it's going to be the locket the titans girls have to find! Enjoy the chapter guys**

Chapter 2: Tamaran

Recap:

_"Done Girls time to go" Cyborg said walking into the main room, "Yes! I always wanted to see a real life alien planet!" Terra said running off to go be the first one in the T-ship._

_"Bye girls!" Robin cried as the T-Ship began to fly off into outer space._

_"Be safe" Beast Boy said softly watching the ship fly off until it went out of his sight._

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

It has only been a couple of hours since the titans girls left Earth and they weren't anywhere near Tamaran yet, Starfire kept looking out her window looking for her pink and white colored planet, "Ohh I wish we would get to my home world Tamaran much faster," She said disappointed that she couldn't see her home world yet, it has already has been 3 hours and she couldn't see her world, by flying, it only took her about a hour to get home but 3 hours?

Did she forget where her own home was?

"Starfire, have you seen your planet yet? We only have less than ten hours now" Raven asked Starfire, "I cannot see my beloved Tamaran"

Then Terra spoke up, "Um, is this Tamaran planet of yours pink and white?"

"Yes! Have you seen it friend Terra?"

"Yep, right below the T-ship actually" Terra said pointing down, Starfire looked at her window and tripped the ship down a bit so the nose of it was facing down and the bottom was up.

"Ohh thank you friend Terra!" Starfire said joyfully as she came out of her Pod and flew to Terra's, opened it and gave Terra a big bear hug that only Tamareans can handle without turning blue.

"Star. Can't. Breathe." Terra struggled to say in the very tight embrace the alien girl had her in, Starfire let go after a few seconds after Terra spoken and she flew back to her pod and lead the T-ship down towards Tamaran.

Terra's point of view:

After Starfire had me in that very tight hug she always gave me, she flew back to her pod and began leading the ship down towards the big pin and white planet I guess that was called Tamaran, to the sound of Star's voice, she sounded really glad that she will be showing us her planet. This was my first time up in space, I am usually on earth.

Starfire landed the T-ship perfectly on the ground, once I gotten out of the ship, the skies were a beautiful pinkish purple, many joyful tamaraneans flew happily in the beautiful skies, the sun was a nice rose color, the ground was a light green, the most lightest green I ever saw.

The tamaraneans here had orange skin that seemed to glow in the sun's light, their hair colors were mostly ruby red, there were a few with blonde, two with jet black hair and there was one tamamrean with chestnut brown colored hair. They all had the joyful look on their faces, the tamarean boys were hot! I just wanted to go hug one but then they would think I'm a creeper or something like that.

"Hello, are you a friend of Princess Kori'ander?" A male voice sid to me, it sounded a lot like a kid.

I looked at the boy, he had jet black hair, baby blue eyes, orange skin like other Tamareans here, he seemed about ten years old, he wore clothing like the male Tamaraneans wear here, "I said are you a friend of the Princess?"

"Princess?" I asked.

"Yes, Princess Kori'ander! I guess her earth name is Starfire"

My eyes widen _Star is a princess? _Why hadn't she told me before? "Star's a princess?"

"Yes, so are you her friend"

I never even knew Star was a princess at all, until that black haired Tamarean mentioned it, "yes."

Nobody's point of view (kind of Raven's but isn't claimed as her point of view)

Starfire finished parking the T-ship at the spot where they parked the ship last time they were at Tamaran, "hello my little bumgorf" A voice said to her, Starfire's eyes widen with joy while she turned around and gasped, "Galfore!" She flew into Galfore's arms and they hugged for a while until Galfore let go of her, "What brings you here, my little bumgorf?" he asked.

"A terrible storm is coming to my home on earth, Jump city and the only way to stop it is the Locket" Starfire explained to her father.

The big smile on Galfore's face turned into a frown, "Oh that is terrible"

While Starfire and Galfore talked, Terra and Kyand'r talked, Raven was looking in one of her books about the somewhat famous and glorious locket that they were there for.

_The Locket_

_Shaped as a heart, very beautiful bright colors on it, it is said different any Tamaranean could touch it, it's one of the royal Tamaranean and special Tamaranean could touch it. Even the males could._

_It's also said to be made of pure gold, if anyone touches it, they would have power over the locket, and may do whatever they please with it, even evil things, sometimes even it can cause death to its owner or whoever is holding it whenever they don't treat it with care or some other reasons._

_The locket was made by the one and only X'hal, the goddess they worshiped on Tamaran they guessed when X'hal finished the __Great and Powerful__ Locket, she put as one of the final details, was its Power, Greatness, beautifulness and gift of life and death. If the locket was destroyed, all hope was lost, X'hal could not make another, since she passed many years before the second Tamaranean princess was born to Tamaran_

__

Raven read every bit of the Locket's history a couple of times before noticing something golden in the distance, she flew to the unfamiliar shining jewel that just happened to be on the open ground, anybody could just pick it up and put in their pocket and walk off like nothing happened, but Raven knew better than just to pick it up and walk away, she ran towards her two team mates ,"Starfire, sorry to ruin your talk with Galfore but I really need to tell you something" Raven said in a rush.

"Of course" Starfire said before turning to her dad, "I must hear what friend Raven has to say, father. Shall I talk to you later?"

Galfore nodded and walked away, Star turned to Raven, "yes"

Raven grabbed her hand and they both ran to Terra, "My name's Terra"

"Kyand'r you say it Kai- and-der. And my earth name is Zack" Kyand'r said to Terra.

"Um sorry to ruin your talk but Starfire and I need to talk to you Terra" Raven said in her bored tone, she didn't need to talk to them; she had to show them what she found not to long ago.

"Okay sure" Terra said running off with Starfire and Raven.

Once they were out of sight, "What are those girls up to" Kyand'r said flying after them.

**Kyand'r: It ended before I could get a chance to have a point of view….oh well. Can you guys please review? Thanks if you are**


	3. NOTE

Sorry to these who I kept waiting for this chapter, well this isn't a chapter to the story. Since my friend left fanfic I've been adoiving this website for a while and I really miss writng my stories. I would have updated this one a month ago but I've been stuck with my sotires. As you see the only story I've been working on for a while has been Crazy people go crazy. It's good dark story if any of you people would maybe like to read it. Back to this story, I am more likely not going to be update this one till I get a idea in my head for what should happen next.

Once again I am sorry if you thought this was a chapter :( forgive me


End file.
